


Sleep

by Lonely_angelN



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_angelN/pseuds/Lonely_angelN
Summary: Начало Infinity War, которое меня убило.





	Sleep

\- Даю тебе слово, брат. Солнце вновь воссияет над нами, – слова брата теплой волной омыли израненное сердце Одинсона, на мгновение, ослабив стиснувшие его тиски беспомощности и безысходности. С уходом Таноса, сдерживающие оковы спали и Тор, из последних сил, пополз к телу почившего бога, а добравшись, осторожно притянул его к себе. Кругом бушевала стихия – магия камня разрушила космолет, а вместе с ним и остатки некогда великой расы. Громовержец покрепче обнял Локи, устраивая его голову у себя на коленях, и вздохнул. Он так подвел их – свой народ, друзей, брата. Все, что Тор любил, кому обязан был служить, всей душой без остатка – погибло, сначала в пламени Суртура, а теперь - в угоду лишенному ума фанатику, оставив после себя лишь боль, пережигающую внутренности ядом, и месть, не менее опасную и разрушающую. Месть, которая свершится, не смотря ни на что.  
\- Спи брат мой, и пусть чертоги Вальгаллы примут тебя, – слова едва слышно срываются с губ. Корабль взрывается, и дружелюбный космос распахивает для них свои объятия.  


_«…Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in_  
_Like waves of sweet fire, you’re safe within_  
_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_  
_And carry you over to a new morning …»_  
_Poets of the Fall - Sleep_


End file.
